


Quick Love

by bolbiapparatus



Category: Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolbiapparatus/pseuds/bolbiapparatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, you're Hawkeye's little sister. A certain someone comes a long and now you're spending even more time at the Avenger's tower than you had before. hahaaahahh also this is my first fic idk what im doing im so sssorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have u ever wanted something so bad

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any mistakes i have no idea what im doing lmao also @god thank you for George_Harrison bc she gave me the title and bless her. also the main character is like 18 so yeah lmao.

Your last class of the day was almost over but it dragged on for what seemed like years. You wanted to get back to the tower because today was the day your brother and the rest were to be home from their 2 week long mission in Sokovia. Rumors filed to you from Nat were that they had gotten a hold of twins one boy, one girl and only 2 years older than you. This according to Natasha (who was basically your sister) was to be top secret. You were so focused and excited about the idea of meeting and having the chance to hang out with people closer to your age rather than 10 years older than you (excluding Steve of course) that you nearly screamed when the bell rang for your dismissal. You gave a quick goodbye to your classmates and rushed out the door. As soon as you got home (home being the tower basically) you practically ran for the elevator and began the long trip to the top floor where your brother and the rest of the gang were. You finally reached the top and stepped out of the elevator only for you to let out a loud shriek as a bright grey streak of light zipped past you leaving you incredibly worried and confused. You made your way into the living room and completely forgot about the strange streak when you were practically pounced on by Clint and Natasha as they enveloped you into one of the tightest bear hugs you'd experienced. They both frantically exclaimed how much they missed you and how worried they were about you.

"Clint. Natasha. _I can't breathe_." Was all you could manage to muffle through the thick layers of their bodies, only to have Tony reply back.

"Wow (y/n) I can't believe we get back from two weeks of an excruciatingly long and painful mission and all we get is an 'I can't breathe'."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Tony I know you're really just jealous from all the attention _I'm_ getting and all the attention you're _not_ getting." You replied smugly.

"Yeah whatever I'm not jealous." He scoffed obviously getting flustered by the comment. Grinning a big smile you made your way over to him and gave him a big hug 

"Oh I know you missed me, come on." You said and he finally returned the hug. Little did you know the whole exchange was being watched by the two new pairs of eyes currently watching your every move. Suddenly remembering the occurrence at the elevator you whispered to Clint  
"Hey where are the new people?"

"Oh yeah! Hey you kids wanna come on out? You can't hide in the corner forever!"

With that you gave him a smack on the arm and looked up only to find the twins standing directly in front of you. The boy twin was quiet tall and muscular, a light brown stubble covered his chiseled jaw, his brown roots faded into silver/grey locks that covered his head, and lastly his bright blue eyes nearly tore through your own when you finally met his stare. _oh my god??_ You thought to yourself.

"Hi! I'm Pietro Maximoff, this is my sister Wanda" he said in a thick Russian accent as he motioned to the girl next to him. Wanda was much shorter but her facial features matched that of Pietros except instead of piercing blue eyes, her eyes were such a rich brown they almost seemed red. Her hair followed the same of her eyes and it tumbled down in loose waves to her waist. 

"Hey, my name is (f/n) (l/n)." You responded.

You saw Pietro flash a bright grin as he said "You know (y/n) is like, my favorite name." In his thick accent. You nearly melted at the sound of your name coming from his mouth.  
You caught his eye and felt the heat rise to your cheeks _does he fucking KNOW how cheesy that was._ "T-Thanks" you said unsure of how to reply to the compliment as you could see your overprotective brother giving Pietro the literal death eye. You held eye contact with the silver boy for what seemed an eternity until Clint pushed his way through

"Alright, alright, yeah you guys met ok? Let's move on." Clint insisted, but Pietro was still locked on, you felt completely immovable _is this his power???_ you wondered _to keep people frozen in place by his ice eyes? is that why his eyes are so blue???_ "Come on grey boy." Clint snapped "Let's go." Pietro snapped out of the phase and apologized sheepishly as you and him tried to hide your furious blushing. "Anyways...(y/n) you might be wondering why we brought them back. Am I right?" Clint asked.

"I'm only assuming they have powers, yes?" You replied in your usual sarcastic tone.

Your brother only sighed "Yes, they have powers, also their other names just so happen to be 'Quicksilver' and 'The Scarlet Witch'."

"You don't have to say the 'The' part of my name you know." Wanda said in a _duh_ tone. You looked over at her surprised as the first sentence came out of her mouth and the fact that it just so happened to be a jab a your brother. You could tell you and her would get along.

Clint didn't comment and only shot dagger eyes towards her as you stifled a giggle.

"Back to the point now, silver boy here has the ability of super speed, super reflexes, and a quick mind, always ahead. Wanda on the other hand has the ability of telekinesis, manipulating your mind, and she can easily tap into pretty much anyone's thoughts." 

_Oh fuck_ was your only thought _does that mean she could have been listening to what i was thinking about her brother literally like ten seconds ago. does that mean she could be listening to me right now?!?_ You started to panic and responded to your brother with a nervous laugh and a simple "Wow neat." _damn i am a master with words._ Unsure of what to say next or how to respond you simply looked both of them up and down and asked if they were hungry. They both nodded eagerly. "Perfect I can show off my amazing cooking skills now." You stated happily. 

Hours had passed it was now some time in the early a.m. and it felt like you had known the twins since birth. Constantly cracking jokes and laughing at impressions of one another. You couldn't help but notice when Pietro would steal side glances toward you after he'd crack a joke. _What the hell, me. what am i even doing i met this guy like 4 hours ago i cant already have feelings for him and he definitely cant have feelings for me either._ Suddenly Wanda popped up from the couch "(y/n) can you show me the bathroom? I have to pee _super_ bad." 

You laughed and responded "Yeah follow me!" As you started down the long hall you began to explain how the tower was super confusing and it's best to stay on the top floors only to be cut off by Wanda speaking up and catching you off guard.

"I actually do not have to go to the bathroom I just wanted to talk to you alone and _away_ from Pietro since he can't stand not looking at you." She started. "And I really just wanted to tell you that 1. yes, I was reading your thoughts earlier and 2. I'm honestly tired of hearing his thoughts about how beautiful you are when you laugh or do literally anything. So! What I am going to do now is go to my room which is somewhere over here and go to sleep. And more importantly leave you and my brother _alone_ because clearly both of you have some talking to do." And with that, she was gone leaving you to yourself in the empty corridor. You had no idea how to process all the information she had just given you, all you knew was that you were turning the darkest shade of red a human could possibly get. 

After standing there like an idiot you decided to go back to the living room, stopping outside the entrance to try and catch your nerves before you started into the room to currently, a very nervous and alone Pietro Maximoff.


	2. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messin around w pietro and stuff happns. i aint gonna say if its good or bad stuf tho >:-)

You walked into the living room only to find Pietro asleep, slumped into an uncomfortable looking position on the equally uncomfortable couch. (Tony insisted on making every aspect of the tower modern without even considering how comfy something is or isn't.) You decided that you could take this opportunity and scare the living hell out of the boy. You snuck around to the back side of the couch getting ready for the attack. You slowly peaked over the couch only to find that he wasn't there anymore. He had simply disappeared. 

"Wha-.... Pietro?" You called out looking around to find where he'd gone.

No response.

Next thing you knew, you were being picked up by strong arms and thrown from behind and onto the couch. You let a frantic shriek out as you heard the heavy laugh of Pietro himself. 

"God dammit Pietro!! You scared the crap out of me!" You yelled. 

"Yes! But you totally didn't see that coming did you?" He said reminding you about his sweet accent. He leaned down over the couch to face you. You pushed his face away with a groan.

"How did you even get off the couch and behind me without me noticing?" You said as you started to get up. 

"Just like that" He said now directly in front of you. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." You replied dryly. _God damn why can't I have cool powers or something._ You thought. You were the only normal person in the tower. You had no super power or combat skills or even archery skills. Clint had tried many times to teach you but he had given up simply because he could not take how painfully slow it was to teach you in the first place. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the shear reality that Pietro was sitting right in front of you hovering only a few inches from your face. You looked up and made your way to his eyes. Once again as soon as you looked into them you felt immovable. _I feel like I'm missing something, he has got to have like an extra power or something. There's no way someone can just pull you in with no escape like this. He's gotta be doing something extra._ Then, you felt a bolt of energy surge through you and without even thinking, you closed the space between him and you. The kiss was soft and light but definitely real and you pulled away immediately in fear of him denying it. 

Your face flushed and you hid your eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I don't kn- I don't know what I was thinking I-" You tried to explain, but Pietro shushed you, lightly placing his finger on your lips. 

"Whatever it was you were thinking, I liked it." He whispered lifting your chin. 

_oh._

When you looked back up at him his eyes were no longer freezing you but they were filled with a dreamy air that seemed to flutter out of him and into you. "Can-can you do that again?" He said almost drunkly. 

_Yes, yes I could Pietro I would like to all night if I could ha h haa._

Your lips met again. You could feel him melt into you as he crawled onto the couch on top of you. His hands ran across your back as they tightened the space between you. You could feel his tongue searching for an entrance to meet yours and almost carelessly, you allowed him in. He sighed deeply in response, causing you to link your arms around his neck with your fingers lacing through his hair. He moaned. _Wow damn ok didn't think you'd like that so much._ Your tongues glided through each other's mouths and you quietly moaned into his mouth. _Oh yes, I definitely could do this all night._ He parted away from you allowing you to catch your breath. A light pink shade was dusted across both of your faces. 

"Um-..." He started, unsure of what to follow it with. You both giggled lightly and slightly still out of breath. Somehow along the way you had turned over and now you were on top of him. You were about to kiss him again when you heard what was quiet possibly, the most terrifying sound you had ever heard. 

Someone behind the two of you had cleared their throat in an "Ahem" style. You completely froze but still managed to scramble off Pietro without falling off the couch. All the color had washed out of your body. You slowly looked up to see who it was. _Oh please oh God spare me don't let it be my brother, PLEASE don't let it be my brother._ Tidal waves of relief washed through your body as you saw it was just Steve. Almost immediately though, they crashed violently as you realized not only will Steve torment you and Pietro till the day you die, but he will most DEFINITELY tell Clint as soon as he can. 

"So what should I do about this?(Y/n)? Pietro? Got any ideas?" He said in his _I'm not mad I'm disappointed_ voice. "Should I just walk away to my training that starts in 15 minutes at..." He glanced down at his watch. " _4 in the morning_ and forget I ever saw what just happened and why I wondered why you two both weren't in your rooms?" 

Pure fear was pouring into your eyes. You had no idea what to say. "Um......yes?" You stammered out almost inaudibly. 

"This will just be a warning, but if I _ever_ catch you two like this again, you _know_ what's gonna happen." And with that he turned around sharply and started down the hall. 

You were nearly in tears as you watched him leave. Your mouth hung open unsure of what to say. All you could get was a stumbling "oh shit." You looked to Pietro and he looked back. You could see the guilt in his eyes and he almost immediately began apologizing.

"Oh (y/n), (y/n), (y/n) please don't cry. It's ok he said he'd forget about it! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have- oh god what have I done!?" He paced back and forth and ran his hands through his grey locks. 

"Pietro..." You giggled trying to sniffle back the tears, you couldn't help but laugh at how worried he was getting. "You don't have to apologize."

He looked up at you as if you were mad. He rushed over to you cupping your face in his hands "(y/n) Are you crazy?? Of course I have to! If your brother finds out, he'll go crazy and shoot me with an explosive arrow and you would be next!" 

"No, no really it's fine. If Steve tells him, Clint will just yell at me, and maybe like ground me. Which is totally pointless because I literally don't do anything, and I only have like two friends at school who also don't do anything. So really we don't have much to worry about." You explained. He still had a worried look in his crystal eyes. You held your hands on his and guided them to wrap around your waist. You tried your best to be reassuring. 

"Will you be ok?" He asked. 

"Yes. I promise." You whispered. You leaned in to him and kissed his neck. "But you need to go to bed ok?" 

You heard him chuckle "Yeah whatever mom." He scoffed sarcastically. He looked into your eyes and gave you a light kiss before he pulled away only to stop himself. "Oh right, um... Can you show me to my room? They didn't give me a very good tour of the building." He said reaching a hand up to rub his neck. 

You smiled as you took his hand and led him away only saying "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped u enjoyed again <3 the next chapter should be out like saturday or sunday maybe tysm for reading <3 <3


	3. Hello, Helloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things have progressed in ur relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry mothr i hve sinned

Two months have passed since your little "incident" with Steve and Pietro happened. Steve kept true to his word and still hasn't told anyone, he just bugs you about it which gets you some questioning eyebrow raises from Nat and your brother. You've dropped hints to Nat and she seems to have collected an idea of what's going on between you two. However your brother, still has no idea and you hope to keep it that way for a long while. So far Steve, Natasha, and Wanda are the only ones who know about you and Pietro. Or so you thought.

The last person you expected to approach about your relationship was the seemingly oblivious Asgardian. Turns out, he is actually one of the biggest snoops in the galaxy and has noticed the "secret" kisses and hugs Pietro and you exchange. You were sitting in the kitchen when he confronted you. 

"Miss (y/n), do you have feelings for that new small fast boy?" 

The bluntness of his statement plus the almost true description of Pietro caused you to nearly spew your cereal right into his face. 

"Um-I uh.. W-why do you say that?" You said trying to find a way to somehow lie, your face was red hot completely giving you away.

"I understand if you are embarrassed, I would be too if i were dating such a scrawny bean boy. But if he suits you, then so be it." He replied.

He started out the way he came before you could even process what he had said _um okay?? Wait so i can explain at least???_ You bolted towards him, grabbing his arm.

"Wait Thor! You can't tell anyone okay?" You said in a hushed tone.

He chuckled and only replied "Miss (y/n) do not be worried, I haven't let a secret loose in my whole lifetime." After his brief and strange encounter, he left.

_Wow._ Was all you could think before a familiar whiz of wind and scent of cologne flew past you and landed in the seat previously occupied by the Asgardian. You had to admit, compared to Thor, Pietro was like a tiny bean boy. He smirked at you.

"You still have bed head." He pointed out.

"Thank you so much for pointing that out and reminding me that even at 10pm, I need to have perfect hair." You replied bitterly. He frowned and hopped up from his seat looking around to see if there were any unwanted visitors before moving to the back of your chair to play with your (h/c) hair.

"Hey, I never said that was a bad thing. I think it's cute" He whispered into your ear, his lips ghosting around your ear. The vague contact gave you goosebumps. You could feel him smile as he nuzzled into your neck.

"Why do you do this to me?" You questioned as you placed your hand on his cheek.

"Because I can." He stated smugly. 

You scoffed. "Since when are you mister cool guy with your cocky words?" You teased. The morning after that first night he couldn't even look at you without his face catching fire. He was nervous around you for the following two weeks and only got a loose hold on things when he learned the rest of everyone's schedules and when you two could be alone with privacy. 

This is where he fibbed and lost track of his words trying to think of a witty comeback but producing nothing but stutters. You grinned at your victory and spun around to face him.

"As I recall, you were a nervous wreck before, did Wanda teach you some flirting tips?" His face burned, and you smiled even wider. Putting people in their place was one of your favorite things to do. 

It was his turn to scoff, he looked down, quite embarrassed. He moved his hands down to yours and fiddled with them in an attempt to get the subject to change. 

You giggled. "Not so tough, huh?" You whispered. 

You embraced him wrapping your arms around his neck. Your eyes flickered up to his and he pulled you into a light kiss. His arms pulled you closer to him and his hands slipped up you shirt and rested on the small of your back. The kiss quickly turned deeper as he tugged on your lower lip. You could feel his desperate want growing. You opened your eyes to greet him and instead of his bright baby blues, you found his eyes to be a dark navy completely clouded with lust. _Damn._

You stayed there for a moment just enjoying this new transformation of his eyes before he scooped up your legs and sped away to his bedroom. He placed you down before turning around to close the door. He rested for a moment with his hands placed on the door, he glanced up at you and his eyes were even darker than before. _Ok wow Pietro can you please not throw these looks like this, you're actually killing me._

To say he attacked you would be an understatement. One second he was at the door, not even a second later his lips were locked onto yours and his hands were plunged deep into your hair. His hands fell from your hair and explored your curves before gripping onto your waist for dear life. You were shocked, you had never seen him this way before. You even had a slight feeling of fear surfacing, but that feeling was buried as you fell onto his bed. He followed your lead, crawling on top of you. He bit his lip. He had been waiting so long for this. He couldn't chicken out now. His nearly black eyes looked into yours and you answered his unvoiced question by peeling your shirt off and pulling him closer. Your kisses were deepening and shy moans came out of mouth as he reached around your back to unclasp your bra. You blushed furiously as he looked down to your breasts. He only responded by taking his shirt off as well. Even though you had seen him shirtless, it was never in this kind of environment. You smiled and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him into another long breathless kiss. You were so caught up in his kisses and panting, you didn't even notice his hands traveling down to the hem of your pajama shorts and lightly tugging at them as if asking permission. You pulled back from the kiss and put on a sloppy smile hoping he would take it as a yes. He was pretty oblivious but luckily he got the message. He slipped them off leaving your panties on. His face was shaded pink at the sight of you in nothing but your panties.

"Oh come on do you even know how insecure you're making me." You said almost shocking him after such a long while without speaking. "At least take your pants off too." you pleaded.

"I was getting there, hang on a sec?" He was gone and back in a flash and returned with a condom and no pants on. You hadn't even noticed how hard he was until now. His boxer's were clearly too tight for his comfort. You swallowed nervously. _Is this really happening??_ Was all you could think. He sensed your uneasiness and paused.

"We don't have to you know? It's okay if you don't want-" He started quietly before you cut him off.

"No, I want to." was all you said, and he got it. 

He pulled down his boxers and his erection sprang loose. You knew he was big from the casual hints of his size pressing against your thigh whenever you were making out, but you still hadn't actually seen his dick until now. You were shocked to say the least. He smirked at your reaction and slid the condom onto himself then tugged your panties down slowly, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. He was dragging it out and he knew it was killing you. You wanted him so bad. He finally got them off then propped your legs up around him. You caught your breath as he slid the tip of himself into you. You reached up and brought him closer to you. He slid in deeper and you moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. He waited to feel you adjust to him before he started at a slow pace. Your hands made it into his hair, he moaned and quickened the pace ever so slightly. He leaned down and buried his head into your chest. Kissing the tender skin between your breasts and sucking hickeys where only you could see them. Before you were attempting to quiet your moans but now, you couldn't even try to hold them back.

Jolts of pleasure shot through you as you arched your back, allowing him to thrust deeper than before. His thrusts grew faster and faster, you both were getting close to climax. His hands flew to cup your face and brought you towards him in a violent kiss. He was getting needy, his teeth pulled on your lower lip, it stung but it only drove you crazier. Your climax was creeping closer pulling warmth into your belly. You dug your nails into his back as he pulled you into one last kiss. Your orgasm was spilling over you and you moaned into his mouth, your grip on him was terrifying but the pain of your pleasure is what sent Pietro over the edge. He moaned even louder than you as he rode out his climax and collapsed on top of you. Both your bodies were hot and slicked with sweat. You tried to push his heavy weight off of you

"Pietro it's hot and I can't breathe with you on top of me." You said. He groaned as he slipped out of you and got up to dispose of the condom and return back to his bed. He smiled at you and you blushed. "Don't look at me like that." You said somehow feeling embarrassed from the sly look he was giving you. 

"Sorry am I not allowed to look at the most beautiful girl in the world?" He said lazily, obviously growing tired. 

"As long as that girl is me." You whispered before letting sleep take over your body.

The happiness and exhaustion taking over your body was enough to distract you from the fact that tomorrow morning your older brother was supposed to wake you in your room for training early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really tried i am sorry. ive never written smut before. ive never written a fic before hah a hha aa h. bu t i still hope u enjoyed lmao ty for reading this hot mess. and do not worry i will write more


	4. ohh boyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the morning after and it kind of sucks.

That morning was supposed to be blissful, almost heavenly. Pietro was supposed to wake you up with hugs and soft kisses along your neck. Instead he shook your shoulder then silenced you from attempting to say anything. He motioned towards the door.

If you listened carefully, _there was quite the commotion going on outside._

You heard your name being called by a very annoyed Clint. Then it dawned on you. _Today was training. Oh god I missed it, holy shit I missed it._ You looked at the clock, it read 10:30 am. 

"Oohh no oh no oh no oH SHIT!" You whisper yelled. "Oh my god. Clint will murder me. This is it. I'm done for." You looked over to Pietro "Sorry Pietro, this is how we die." 

You stepped out of the bed as quietly as you could trying to create the least amount of noise as possible. You scrambled around trying to find your clothes through Pietro's mess of a room. _At least they're my pajamas. One less thing to explain to Clint._ In the middle of trying to find your clothes and come up with excuses/lies to tell Clint, you almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Immediately you jumped into his closet. You mouthed at Pietro to pretend he was sleeping he gave you a nod, and you slid the door of the closet shut. 

The knock sounded again and Pietro groaned as if he were just waking up. The door swung open and your brother stomped in, and went straight towards the blinds to fling those open as well.

"HAVE YOU SEEN (Y/N!)?" He shouted. Pietro groaned and squirmed around on his bed like an angry worm on hot pavement. "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME SHE'S MISSED TRAINING! NOW I WILL REPEAT MY QUESTION, HAVE YOU SEEN (Y/N)?" He yelled at Pietro, making sure to emphasize his words a little more.

Pietro shot up, and yelled back "No! I have not seen her! Jesus Christ, can I just sleep?!?" He slumped back down and covered his head with the covers. You gulped nervously. _You might be a good actor but Clint is literally going to rip your throat out now Pete._

Annnd here's how the next scene plays out, Clint, very angrily grabs Quicksilver by the arms and almost quite literally rips his arms out of his sockets, Clint then proceeds to scream " _where are your clothes at boy???_ " At the now completely exposed Eastern European runner currently on the floor , who by now, has been fluctuating between shades of a hot cherry red and a Canadians first-time-to-Florida sunburn. Pietro then reaches for his boxers while Hawkeye is screaming obscenities at poor, poor Pietro. Your currently still in the closet, cringing at the words your brother is shouting. And finally, as Quicksilver finally recovers from the violent fall, your brother scoffs and sneers at him and menacingly confronts him saying " _You think I haven't noticed you two flirting and hugging and 'secretly' holding hands and, God forbid, kissing? You need to stay away from her you hear me? She's been through enough. So just stay out of it._ " the heat on Pietro's face and the whole awkwardness of his stature caused you to let a tiny almost inaudible giggle. Which was, by far, a massive mistake as you watched with horror, your brother turning to face the closet. 

_Holy._

The closet door ripped open and you could see Clint's face nearly explode with rage. 

"(Y/N) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE???" He screamed. 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking fuck._ You thought to yourself. What would you say? You sure as hell could not tell him the truth. You stumbled out an answer speaking in pure fear and adrenaline.

"Well, sometimes I-I have these terrible nightmares, and I um, have to go somewhere to keep my mind off of it, and normally I go to Natasha's room and-and sleep in there but she's on a mission, and you know Wanda is on the same mission, but she would've been my second choice. So I couldn't find anyone but Pietro- who was still up and so I just came in here and he gave me the bed and he slept on the floor so, um,yeah." You tried your best at the lie. It was just so damn hard to read if your brother saw straight through it or actually believed you. 

He narrowed his eyes and looked you straight in the face. "Do you even know how many times you've missed training?" You looked down at your feet and nodded your head. "Tomorrow. 6:00am. You're gonna get 5 hours of training. No complaints. Im tired of you pulling crap like this." And with that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

You let out a long groaning sigh and flopped back onto Pietro's bed. "Ughhh. Whyy do I do this to myself?" You said. 

"Oh (y/n)" He sighed back. "We will figure it out somehow, do not worry about it though." Pietro replied as he laid down next to you and reached to push loose strands of hair out of your face. You smiled and touched your forehead to his. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to die tomorrow so um, bye in advance I guess." You whispered as your hand danced from his bare chest to rest on his face. You brought his face to yours and kissed along his jaw to land on his lips. He held onto your hands and leaned forward to kiss you back and slide his tongue into your mouth. Your hands creeped up into his silver hair and brought him down on top of you. You could tell he was getting needy by the way he slid his hand up under your shirt. 

You stopped him short and he looked up at you confused and as if he was in trouble. You giggled. 

"Nothing's wrong, but I think I need to go apologize to my brother again. He might lessen the hell he'll give me tomorrow." You got up from the bed and made your way to the door, he stopped you before you could reach for the handle. "Pietro I gotta- "

"No wait but-" He grasped for your hands. 

"Pietro! Please I need to- "

"Wait, wait, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I uh, didn't think this would happen." He smiled sheepishly.

You grinned at him. "Pietro really it's ok, I need the training anyway. I don't have any cool tricks like you." You said as you poked him in the side. "But I really need to go so um, yeah." You backed out the room and smiled at him before turning around to push the door open. 

As soon as opened the door you smacked into Natasha. 

"Oh my gosh, Nat! I'm so sorry!" You said as you helped her up. "That was a fast mission I guess?"

She looked at you with an arched eyebrow. "Thank you and yeah, I mean it was pretty basic stuff." She said, looking from you to Pietro's door. "But what were you doing in there, can I ask?" She asked. _Oh god I can't lie to her, she's seen through everything I've ever tried to lie about._

"Umm wellll." You started, unsure of how to finish. "I think I should tell you later but don't be busy because it's a lot!" You finished as you turned to dash towards your room to avoid further awkward confrontation. You pulled your door shut as you heard Nat nearly beating it down screaming "WHAT HAPPENED?? TELL ME!!!" Over and over again. You smiled and slid down to the base of the door to keep it shut, It was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. this week was suuper busy and long and i hated it. also this chapter kind of sucks sorry :-// im gonna write more tho so dont worry. also idk how long im gonna make this, maybe it will just go on forever and you will have to suffer through it all. what am i doing with my life its like 2:26 am i need to go to bed oh god.


	5. Sleep tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some dreams lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehheh

After Natasha nearly beat down the door, you decided to let her in and tell her about it. But of course all the ruckus Natasha made attracted Wanda, so obviously you had to let her in too. You tried to stay away from the fact that you and Pietro actually had sex but eventually Wanda got tired of it and read your mind then blurted out to Natasha. Basically, it was a huge dramatic mess that got you a teasing of a lifetime from the two of them. 

Eventually you forced them out so you could make your way to your brother, who you apologized to again. Surprisingly, he wasn't that mad and he said he understood that you were probably scared to death and you needed company. So somehow he didn't see through your lie and you were safe. 

However, news got out that you were in Pietro's room with him and it didn't take Tony a second to get on your ass about it. 

"Hey y/n, heard you were bangin speedo." 

_Holy shit??_ You choked on your drink and looked straight at him with horrified eyes. "What!?" You exclaimed breathlessly. 

He laughed "I'm just kiddin ya, Clint told me about it, that's all."

You gulped nervously and stuttered out a "Um, yeah." Wanting to avoid any awkward and risky conversation, you tried to slip out of the kitchen, but before you could leave Tony called out to you. 

"Oh yeah, um if you ever need anything, I can have J.A.R.V.I.S. let anyone know if your having nightmares or something. You know, just in case anything happens." He said patting you reassuringly on the shoulder. The air was a little awkward as you tried to figure out if it would be a good idea to say yes or no. 

"Um, sure? I mean... I guess...?" Immediately after you said it, you regretted it. If Clint finds you in Pietro's room again you wouldn't have an excuse as to why you were in there. 

"Alright great!" He said clapping his hands together. "The system will just monitor your heartbeat and breathing patterns. Sadly I can't actually tap into your dreams to see what's goin on in there. But either way, better safe than sorry." He explained. "Oh yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S. Will also contact anyone awake about your dream to see if they could maybe help. So all in all, next time you got a nightmare you'll be set." 

"Thanks Tony." You said flashing a bright smile. As soon as you made it out of the room your smile disappeared, you couldn't help but be worried for the privacy you might lose.

Ironically, that night you happened to have an extremely vivid dream, not however a nightmare. It was a type of dream you loved, but a type that didn't come around too often. 

Pietro caressed the length of your torso as he leaned down over you and whispered slurs of Russian. He had been trying to teach you, but you only knew the simplest of phrases. Pietro straddled your hips and kissed the bare skin of your breasts while your hands traveled into his hair and down his neck. You were a moaning mess as he licked and sucked his way down to the hem of your panties. He carefully slid them down and your breath caught in your chest. _Is he doing what I think he's doi-_ Before you could even finish your thought, his mouth had plunged down onto your pussy. Your back arched and his name poured out of your mouth. The tension in your belly was growing as he feverishly licked in between your folds and swirled his tongue around your clit. Your hands were locked into his hair now with no signs of release anytime soon. You felt one of his hands slowly slide from its harsh grip on your thigh to the entrance of your pussy. You couldn't take it any longer and spluttered out collections of his name and different pleads. You heard him hum in response and his fingers entered you one at a time slowly pushing in and out trying to stall your climax as much he could. 

"Please Pietro _please._ " You cried breathlessly. The cries seemed to work, his fingers and mouth were working in different ways, speeding up and moving even more vigorously. The heat and pure bliss was shaking your body, your thighs tightened around him as you reached your tipping point. 

"(Y/n)..."

"(Y/N)! Wake up!" 

You gasped for air as you bolted upright. Your hands shot to your hair and you recognized the sheen of sweat covering your face and body. _holy hell._   
You looked up to see who had woken you from your wet dream only to see that it was Pietro himself. He sat on the corner of you bed with a concerned look on his face. 

"(Y/n)...are you alright?" He asked. "Jarvis told me that you could possibly be having a nightmare so I uh, came down here as fast as I could, to um, check on you. I heard you um... Moaning my name so I uh, didn't know whether or not to wake you." In the minimal light you assumed he was blushing as you saw him look down at his hands, fiddling with them almost nervously. 

You didn't even know how to start. Sure you could just blatantly tell him you were having a wet dream about him, but you were afraid he wouldn't be able to take the information, seeing as how nervous he was now. Luckily he saved you by speaking up first. 

"We're you having uh, you know a um..." 

"Yes Pietro, I was having a wet dream about you." You finished for him. His surprised eyes shot up to you and did a double take as if he had imagined what you said. 

"Really?" He said moving his way closer to you. You blushed and nodded you head. "Was-was I good?" He asked nervously.

To answer his question you giggled and flopped back onto your pillow. "Yes, yes, very much yes." You said smiling a blissful smile. His eyes widened and a smile tugged on his open mouth.

You reached up and grabbed his arm to pull him closer and envelope him into a cuddle hug. His smile pushed into your neck and you felt his soft breath ghosting over your skin. 

"I wish you could sleep in here with me." You sighed. "I wish my brother wasn't so damn protective of me. I mean he knows sooner or later what's gonna happen." You tightened your grip on him. "Pietro, I think I'm gonna tell him...about us." 

You heard him swallow nervously and he faced you. "I mean if you really want to you can. I don't think I mind." 

You smiled at his response. "I think I might wait a bit though, he might cry if I told him now, after what happened today." 

"Just be careful when you do tell him. I'd like to live a little bit longer." He said as he pulled away from you and started off to his room. "Goodnight." He said with a smile as he leaned against the door.

You frowned at the loss of warmth and the sight of him leaving. _Fuck I've got to tell Clint._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHHEHEHEH WASNT THAT FUN. sorry again for a kinda late update it was exam week but now schools over so i have nothing to do but this. i hope u dont mind ;-) butyeah im prolly just gonna have a few more chaptes after this but ill write other fics too. this wont be the last of me i promise.


	6. its time 4 tha truth yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to tell clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this is the last chapter but i feel like if i made it any longer it would just turn into a trainwreck lmao but anyways i hope u enjoy it

You allowed two weeks to pass before you would tell Clint. To try and make it easier, Pietro and you had been even more flirtatious and obvious around Clint, he clearly was not having any of it. You would walk into breakfast, sit by Pietro, steal his food, then maybe you would play with his hair or fiddle with his hands. 

This worked all too well as Clint would then huff and leave the kitchen all dramatically. Or he would give Pietro the death stare, and then turn to stare at you with a questioning glare. 

Your brother was pretty much the last person to 'officially' know what was going on. Natasha had told Bruce, and Wanda did that weird thing where she telepathically communicates with Vision and actually told him about it right in front of Clint. Tony found out from Steve who let it slip despite your recent reassurance of him not telling anyone (You had to give him a break though, he had held it in for so long that it actually surprised you he didn't tell until now.)

You decided enough was enough, and today would be the day to tell him. Everyone kind of had an 'I can't wait for this to happen, even if it does end up in a bloody battle between the 3 of them, including tons of damage to the building and, possibly, us' feeling about them. 

The plan was to catch Clint by himself and somehow bring the topic up in the lightest way, then verbally punch him in the brain and drop him the facts. You knew he wasn't gonna like the truth, but he needed to know.

It was about 8 o'clock and you had just caught a glimpse of your brother in the living room, by himself, talking on the phone, to most likely Laura. It was perfect, you just had to wait for him to get off the phone then you could make your attack. You could only pray that he would be in a good mood after he hung up.

You watched as he ended the call and casually made your way into the living room, taking a seat across him on one of the couches. 

"Was that Laura?" You asked.

"Yup." 

"How is she? And how's Nathaniel?" 

"She said, they're both great." 

"Oh, well that's nice." 

"Yup."

"Um, so...do you know when we can visit them again?" 

"I don't know, maybe soon." 

"Do you think we can bring some people along? Well I mean, other than Nat?" 

"(Y/n) you know how I feel about bringing people there. Who do you even think we should bring?" He said giving you a weird look. 

"Yeah I know but, well... I was just thinking maybe uh, we could bring Pietro?" 

He furrowed his brows and looked back up at you. "And why would we do that?" 

"Well, he sort of saved your life, and you kinda named your son after him, and I've kinda been dating him for awhile." You muffled the last part in a hope of it somehow lessening the metaphorical meteor impact it was about to leave on him. 

His eyes shot up to you. "You _what?_ "

_Here we go._

You bit your lip. "I, well, uh... yeah I've kind of been dating him for um, sometime. Nothing um, really serious?" You stated nervously. 

The look he was giving you right now wasn't exactly terrifying but it also didn't signal for you to be ok. He got up from his spot, slowly walking towards you, but stopping halfway. 

"You mean to tell me, that you and Maximoff, _have been dating?_ And you didn't tell me?" 

"Well we were going to tell you but um, we just didn't know how." You said. 

"Well, where is he now?" 

"Um, I don't know...?" You lied although, you weren't completely lying as he was currently hiding in some place in fear of your brother. 

As Clint got closer to you, you could see forced calmness of his actions but the growing anger in his eyes was clear as day. _Oh god please._

"Are you lying to me?" 

"Um..." Deciding to be truthful, you said, "Well not 100%..." 

"So you do know where he is?"

"No, but I do know he's most likely hiding." 

"Oh, well okay. Thank you for telling me about... Uh, whatever this is." Those were apparently his parting remarks as he got up from the couch and left the living room. Not even looking back to yell at you or give you an angry glare. 

_ooookkkaaayyy? What the hell was that??_

The situation was all too strange and calm as you watched him leave. This could only mean he was going to find an alternate resource to scream at. The only alternate resource being... Pietro. 

Your eyes widened and you let out a gasp at the sudden realization and scrambled from the couch to chase after your brother. You slid into the room corridor only to hear shrieks and muffled yelling. Your ran towards Pietro's room and saw a gathering of Tony, Thor, and Natasha who were all cheering the fight on. 

"Guys, seriously?!" 

"Lady (y/n)! You came to watch the fight too?!" Thor asked excitedly. 

"No sorry Thor, I came to stop the fight." You replied. 

Tony whined in response "Aww but he just put him in a headlock!" 

"Yeah it was just getting good!!" Natasha added. 

You groaned as you pushed past them and into the room. Pietro was on the ground, face red and slick with sweat, one hand smacking Clints arm around his neck, and the other clutched onto him, digging his fingernails into him with white knuckles. Clint was behind him yelling at him to 'leave his sister alone' and 'he should know better.' You groaned even louder at the sight. 

"CLINT COME ON!" You yelled, trying to get his attention. 

He looked up at you and actually smiled and said, "Oh (y/n)! How nice to see you. I thought maybe you'd stop by! I was just trying to uh, negotiate some things." He grunted as Pietro had started squirming in an attempt to be released. "Ohhh you're not goin anywhere son." You heard him say under his breath. 

"Clint come on, just let him go!" You tried again. You winced as Pietro looked at you with wide, scared eyes. _Guess I just have to do it the other way._ you thought as you launched yourself at Clint and tried breaking the headlock. 

"CLINT LET GO!" 

"NO!"

"YES!" 

"WHY" 

"BECAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY!" You yelled while all three of you were practically rolling around on the floor.

"I DONT WANT HIM MESSING WITH YOU!" 

"HES NOT MESSING WITH ME! THE ONLY ONE MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW WOULD BE YOU!" You screamed as you finally got his arm to release. You heard a collection of ooh's and damn's from outside the door and turned to glare in their direction. Pietro scrambled away from your brother, and attempted to hide behind you. "You honestly think he's the problem?" You huffed out motioning behind you. 

"Yes I do." Clint responded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well he's not, okay? Why can't you just be happy that, you know I finally have a boyfriend after having only like two friends my entire life. Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted a normal life and normal friends? Have you ever thought that Wanda and Pietro are the closest to me because we're kind of in the same boat with this whole 'we never really had an appropriate childhood' sort of deal?" You said. You could feel the tears stinging at your eyes as you finally told Clint the things you had wanted to tell him for so long. He looked up at you with sorrowful eyes. "I mean, I know that's part of the reason your so protective of me, but I want to have fun and I want to have friends. And I can never do that when you're always stopping me." He looked down, knowing that what you said was true he muffled out an apology. "No. Don't apologize to me when you Pietro in the headlock." You said motioning at Pietro who was still behind you. 

He sighed and looked up to Pietro. His face twisted as he began to do something incredibly rare. "I'm-uh, sorry for... Putting you in a headlock. I didn't mea- actually that's a lie, I did mean to, but uh I probably should have been nicer. Um, yeah." 

You giggled as you watched his struggle to put apologetic words together like he was solving some incredible equation. You thanked him and turned around to face Pietro and apologized for your brothers actions again as you enveloped him into a hug. You smirked as you heard Clint wince at the sight. 

You turned back to Clint who was forcing out a smile in an attempt to make the situation seem lighter. "Well I'm sorry to you too. Because I know I should have told you, and I knew that you wouldn't approve but I did it anyway." 

He sighed and pulled you into a hug "I guess it's ok. Putting him into a headlock probably wasn't the best idea. And I probably wouldn't have been able to stop it anyway." 

"Um, so does this mean that you won't uh come after me anymore?" Pietro asked Clint.

"Well, I can't make any promises." He responded. 

He chuckled as you smacked his arm. The air turned from hostile to kind of awkward as all the apologies were made and accepted. 

Clint made for the door. "Well uh, I've gotta go... um, do things so yeah..." He said as he shut the door, the crowd outside long gone. 

"Well... that was awkward." You sighed. "But I'm glad we got through it." You linked your arms up over his neck and pulled him into a hug. His arms laced around your waist almost instinctively and pulled you closer. You sighed into his neck. Clint was right he would never, ever be able to stop them from seeing each other or being together. _Sucks to freaking suck Clint. You ain't stopping me. I love him too much- wait, wow, fuck I love him? Oh my god I guess...I guess I do love him holy shit._ You're eyes widened as you heard him whisper

"What did you say?" 

_Fuck did I say that out loud?? Shitshitshithshitshit._ "Um I-I uh I didn- " 

Before you could finish your stuttering mess of a sentence he cut you off and giggled "Hey..." He said pulling away from you to look you in the eye. His forehead was against yours and he brought his hands up to cup your face. "I love you too." He said as he pressed his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss and pulled back. 

You looked up into his eyes and said "I guess you could call this... Quick love?" 

He scrunched up his face and grunted "No." But immediately took it back when he saw your puppy dog eyes and pulled you into another kiss. 

In your book this was definitely quick love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sooooo longggg holy fuck but i hope yall liked it. also like i said b4 this wont be the last of me. i liked writing this too much lmao anyways thank u for readin all the way to now <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!!! it definitely wont be the end i promise lmao. i have no idea when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon!!


End file.
